Problem: Evaluate the following expression when $d = 3$ and $c = 5$. $9$ $d$ $^2 + 4$ $c$ $ - 9$
Answer: Substitute $3$ for ${d}$ and $5$ for ${c}$ $ = 9{(3)}^2 + 4{(5)} - 9 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 9(9) + 4{(5)} - 9 $ $ = 81 + 20 - 9 $ $ = 92$